


三姐妹的纺锤

by lovesince1944



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Kassandra (Assassin's Creed), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kassandra (Assassin's Creed) Has a Penis, Nipple Play, Omega Alexios, Sibling Incest, my guilty pleasure about Alexios and Kassandra but i'm not sorry, 姐弟背景和妹兄背景下的穿越胡搞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-04 00:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: “我能想象我的小弟会用什么样的眼神看着我了。”





	三姐妹的纺锤

**Author's Note:**

> 姐弟也好搞，妹兄也好搞，成年人选择都要。

\--

卡珊德拉从柯林斯的森林穿越而过。

她赶着去见安舒莎，交际花为她传递来了阿尔忒弥斯之女的消息，森林的姑娘们挂出的动物皮毛悬赏足够让她一个月之内什么活计都不用去接，只消在家里安安心心陪着阿利克西欧斯度过他即将到来的发情期，想到自己独自蜷缩在床上的Omega，卡珊德拉顿时被某种热切的欲望充满了胸膛，但是她还得搞定这单悬赏，没错，然后回去好好应付她别扭又可爱的弟弟。

弗伯斯轻巧地越过围栏，而她从马背上利落的落到地上。

“安舒莎，我来了——诸神在上？”

卡珊德拉自诩见过这世界上绝大多数不可能的事情，诸神在上，她可是单枪匹马解决了传说中的四大神兽，而眼前的事情绝对超出了神话的范围——阿利克西欧斯站在安舒莎身边，但他穿着一身闪亮的斯巴达英雄铠甲，而脸上露出的甜蜜笑容反常到完全不像曾经浴血的德莫斯。

“阿利——你怎么来了？我以为你的发情期快到了？还有你这一身衣服又是怎么回事？母亲给你找到的吗？”

“卡珊德拉，”安舒莎犹豫地叫住了她，“他不是阿利克西欧斯……好吧，不是你的阿利克西欧斯。”

“什么？”卡珊德拉被这句话搞得迷惑不已，她嗅着空气中的信息素味道，没有错误，烧焦的橄榄和橙花的味道，只不过不再是湿漉漉的，而那股蠢蠢欲动的仿佛只剩一层壳子就能溢出的气味又昭然显示着Omega即将到来的发情期。这确实是阿利克西欧斯的味道。

而安舒莎嘴里的“不是阿利克西欧斯”的阿利克西欧斯眨了眨眼睛，对着卡珊德拉粲然一笑，“你和她的味道一样，晒干的玫瑰花和海风的味道，但我来自于另一个世界。”

“另一个世界？”她用了大概三秒钟消化其中的信息量，然后成功接收了一切，毕竟她是一个人解决掉四只神话生物的雇佣兵，阿利克西欧斯朝她走来，跟着毫无顾忌席卷炸开的橙花香味让卡珊德拉一瞬间性致昂扬，另一个雇佣兵无辜地歪了歪头，“我想我的发情期也快到了，小妹（sister）？你能帮帮我吗？”

那双湿漉漉的，榛子一样的眼睛蛊惑了卡珊德拉，而安舒莎在两人后头头疼地捂住了脸，她早该猜到事情的发展会变成这样，真的。卡珊德拉飞快地释放出全身的信息素，和自己的弟弟不尽相同又几乎一模一样的信息素欢快地融进了自己的玫瑰花香里，她舔了舔嘴唇，然后拉住阿利克西欧斯的手臂一脚踹开安舒莎留给他们的门。

“乐意效劳，小弟。”她咧开嘴，像狮子一样咬上他的嘴唇。

阿利克西欧斯被卡珊德拉摔在床上，男人发出一声愉悦的喘息，他张开大腿就绞上了卡珊德拉的腰肢，Alpha第一次得到这样热情的欢迎，两根手指已经穿过裙甲摸到那个湿漉漉的洞口。

“天……你真热情。”卡珊德拉舔舐男人厚实的嘴唇，他抓着Alpha的肩膀小声呻吟，嘴角却笑着，摇晃着屁股等待手指或者别的什么插进去。

“我知道，”阿利克西欧斯有点喘，“我的小妹每次都不知道该怎么做润滑，诸神，她那天赋秉异的玩意儿捅进去的时候真是对我的考验——嘶……慢一点。”

“你喜欢这个，或者说我的阿利喜欢这个，他喜欢我粗暴的样子，虽然他不说，但我知道，而我猜测你不会讨厌。”卡珊德拉掐住阿利克西欧斯的乳肉，两块柔软的肉块在她手心沉甸甸包成一团，面团一样被挤压成各种形状，而Omega的穴肉里已经被塞进去四根手指，卡珊德拉对他身体的所有敏感点都了如指掌，修剪圆润的指甲刮着内壁让阿利克西欧斯难耐地喘息起来，“我湿透了。”他胡乱喃喃，脚后跟一下一下磨蹭卡珊德拉的裙甲，Alpha勃发的阴茎在他的脚趾挑逗下流出前液，“我真是没想到这个。”卡珊德拉挑起眉，低头亲吻阿利克西欧斯汗湿的鬓角。

阿利克西欧斯的喘息在Alpha阴茎捅进去的时候混乱起来，像是挣扎呼吸的搁浅鱼类，卡珊德拉笑起来，挑起阿利克西欧斯编着金珠的发辫亲吻，Omega的甜蜜香味以一种可怕的指数级别在房间内炸开，甜蜜的橙花混合橄榄的味道让Alpha想要快活地尖叫。

“你真好闻。”卡珊德拉宣布，并更加用力地把阴茎送进那块湿漉漉并且汁水四溅的软肉里，宫口被挤压着向内凹陷，Omega难耐地呻吟，阿利克西欧斯的胸口被卡珊德拉叼在嘴里，唇舌咬住乳头吮吸得啧啧有声。

“我的卡珊德拉喜欢这样。”阿利克西欧斯按住胸口作乱的头颅，而女Alpha从善如流地用舌苔重重刮过乳孔，直到那块乳晕已经被舔开的皮肤变成成熟的深红，阿利克西欧斯扭动着身体，伸出舌头舔舐卡珊德拉的脸颊。

“你会出奶吗？我猜另一个我一定已经尝过你的乳香了。”女Alpha低笑着操干Omega的宫口，阿利克西欧斯发出阵阵小声的尖叫，卡珊德拉比自己小妹要有技巧得多，游刃有余地在他身体里攻陷每一处柔软的防御，再逼得所有城池崩溃到只能流出一片春水，他不回答，只是甜蜜地哼哼，让自己裙甲被泡在自己后穴流出来的一大片水里面，他的小妹甚至会在自己流出太多水的时候脸红——诸神啊，她的Alpha妹妹在那样时候简直就是一个可爱的乳臭未干的小女孩！

“卡珊德拉喜欢我的乳头，而且是的，她已经尝过了，嗯呜——顺、顺便一提，安舒莎那里其实有能够让未孕的Omega产奶的小玩意儿，倾情推荐你带回去使用。”Omega被操到满脸汗水，还不忘坑骗一下这个世界的自己，可卡珊德拉却摇了摇头，眨了眨棕色的眼睛。

“阿利不会喜欢那样的，他太生涩了，你知道他对做爱的反应简直就像是遇到危险的小男孩，他哭起来很好看，但是我更希望他能体会到快乐。”

女Alpha弯下腰，尽力把自己的阴茎往Omega的身体里面送进去，那里流出来的水就像是已经消耗了Omega身体里一半的水分，另一半则变成了汗液以一种让人移不开目光的方式贴在阿利克西欧斯身体上闪闪发光。

“我的阿波罗。”卡珊德拉感到自己仿若被美杜莎蛊惑，Omega修长而健美的蜂蜜色身体在光线里头闪闪发亮，伴随着嫣红嘴唇里毫无压抑的喘息和低声哭泣——马拉卡，卡珊德拉正在把他操向一场脑子都跟着一起被射出去的高潮——就像是阿芙洛狄特亲手祝福的画卷，他乳头膨大，乳晕发紫，雌性的美丽和雄性的特点以最美好的方式结合在一起，耸起的乳尖被Alpha叼在嘴里反复噬咬，大腿被抬起，脚后跟乖巧扣在卡珊德拉的腰上，而女Alpha身上的海风席卷了玫瑰和橙花，搅碎了花瓣一起散落在海洋里，最后掀起一场海啸，吞没了Omega的尖叫和抗拒，顶破一直躲避她的宫口，在生殖腔的软肉里成结。

这个过程漫长得仿佛过去了十年或者一辈子，阿利克西欧斯觉得自己的脑子都被卡珊德拉的嘴巴和阴茎一起操了出去，他清醒过来的时候屁股里还含着那根阴茎，结锁住了精液让他小腹隆起仿佛怀孕，好在这个卡珊德拉还知道没有在他脖子后面留下标记，否则他只要一想想自己小妹那要命的占有欲就能猜想到自己会被操到下不了床的悲惨命运。

而两秒钟后他收回了对这个卡珊德拉的好看法，因为女Alpha正用掌根一下一下按压他的小腹，那块隆起的皮肤被掌根挤压，精液又跟着在肚子里往前列腺上撞，他哆嗦着呻吟起来，尿意又开始上涌。

“马拉卡……卡珊德拉，停下、停——”

可是女Alpha并没有停下，她按住了射精后挣扎没什么力气的Omega，反而变本加厉地啃噬起他的胸口，手指剥开乳孔，指甲抠挖那块小眼，那架势好像是要看看到底是他先出奶还是先射尿，或者两者一起来。阿利克西欧斯头痛的喘息，脚趾哆嗦着蜷缩成一团。最后尿液到底被他的自尊心憋了回去，但奶水却在卡珊德拉的用力吮吸之下淅淅沥沥地顺着涨起的奶尖溅了出来。

“这下好了，”阿利克西欧斯把头埋在卡珊德拉的肩膀里，“你知道，这本来是我给我小妹的精细。”

嘴里甜蜜的味道在橙花的香气里变得更甜，卡珊德拉回味一样的咂咂嘴，又亲亲怀里有点生气的Omega：“至少我替你的卡珊德拉提前确认了一下这份精细非常棒，我打赌她一定会喜欢。”

阿利克西欧斯在她背后翻了个白眼，还在抖抖索索试图平复那股想要射尿的欲望，Alpha结还在他的屁股里插着，无论怎么动弹都让他觉得难受，而卡珊德拉却在这个时候叹了口气，“我都能够想象等我回去我的阿利会用什么样的眼神看着我了。”

但阿利克西欧斯说实话，他看见卡珊德拉说这话的时候的眼睛，那里面满是不加掩藏的快活和喜悦。

FIN


End file.
